Doubt
by Shadow390
Summary: Bailey doubts Cody's love for her. Set during "Family Thais". Cailey One-Shot


**Well, I was just watching some suite life again, and I just got a plot bunny, but I didn't feel like writing too much suite life today, so this is all I have. Well, on with the story. By the way, I kind of altered the timeline, I made it so Bailey got back at night.**

* * *

**Bailey's POV**

I was so excited to get back on the Tipton, I wanted to see Cody so bad, it was really fun in Thailand, and meeting London's grandma, but no Cody means not as happy. I saw Zack sulking, which was strange for such an upbeat guy. I walked over to him, wanting to know what happened while I was gone.

"Hey Zack, why are you so down?" He looked up at me.

"I was being used!" I looked at him weirdly, and he must have gotten the message, because he continued.

"I went out with a girl named Sasha, and it turns out that she was only going out with me because her friend Hilary wanted to go out with Cody!" I felt a stab of pain in my heart when he mentioned a girl wanted Cody.

"I'm guessing you want me to talk about what happened with Cody, well he tried to stop all of Hilary's advances, because he was trying to stay faithful to you." My heart melted at that, I was so glad he wasn't cheating on me, of course I shouldn't have doubted him, but I couldn't not think it.

"After I found out I was being used, me and Hilary went out, but it didn't work out, because whenever she talked to me she kept calling me Cody, I mean do I look like a nerd?" I felt insulted that my boyfriend was called a "nerd".

"Cody is not a nerd." He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Whatever, anyways, she kept calling me Cody, and we found out that we weren't, as she put it, "compatible", I wasn't what she looked for in a guy, which according to her was Cody, and she was way too chatty and smart for me." I got even more jealous every time he talked about this girl's affections for Cody.

I thanked Zack for telling me all that, and headed to Cody's cabin, I wanted to make sure that I was Cody's only girl. I knocked on Cody's door once I got there. He opened the door and I could tell he was happy to see me, because he had an immediate smile and hugged me.

"Bailey, I'm so glad your back!" I was glad to know he was happy to see me, but I had to know that I was his only girl, kind of selfish, but I can't help it when it comes to Cody.

"Cody, um, what are we?" He had that adorable face he always has when he's confused.

"What do you mean Bailey?"

"Well, ok, I don't know how to ask this, so I'll just come right out with it, are you cheating on me?" I paused and then whispered the final 5 words. He had a look on his face that I can't exactly explain.

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, Zack told me about your date with Hilary, and I know you wouldn't exactly call it a date, I wouldn't either, but I just can't help but think you might be cheating on me, although I know you would probably never cheat on me, but I just can't help but be jealous when I hear about another girl's affections for you, although, again, I know you would never cheat on me, but-"

I got cut off by Cody's lips on mine, I could feel my eyes widen in surprise.

"It's not like you to rant Bails, or use run-on sentences." I had to smile at that, but I still doubted his love for me, even though I should have learned by now not to question his love for me.

"Cody, I have to know, am I the only girl you have ever, still do, and will ever, love?" He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, to be honest, no." I felt my heart drop and break to a thousand pieces at that.

"I used to love Barbara, and to be honest, I still kind of do." I felt my heart break into even more pieces.

"But, I got over her, I love you Bails, more than Zack likes to flirt." I felt my heart repair itself and put itself back together.

"However, I can't promise you that I won't love someone else in the future." I felt my heart break again at that.

"If we have a baby girl, I would love her too." I once again felt my heart rebuild itself.

"Well, that's good, I love you so much Cody, I love you more than light is fast."

"I love you too Bails, but how about we see each other tomorrow, and go to sleep."

* * *

**And that's all she wrote, and by she, I mean me, whom is a he. Anyways, I know some of you are probably going to argue about the Cody still loves Barbara thing, but he did seem kind of jealous of Bob. Well, remember to review, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
